Pięć Zdarzeń
by Croyance
Summary: Cykl Drabble. Hermiona i Draco oraz ich spektakularne kłótnie.
1. Wielka Sala

„**Wielka Sala"**

Słoneczny dzień, ale mało kto był na błoniach. Cała szkoła skupiła się w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie trwała kłótnia.  
>- Jesteś głupią szlamą, Granger.<br>- To ty jesteś obślizgłym karaluchem, Malfoy.  
>- I kto to mówi, bobrze? - zaśmiał się blondyn.<br>- Cicho, fretko. Gryzonie głosu nie mają.  
>- A ty to co? Ptak?<br>- Nie, czarownica. Ty zapyziały idioto.  
>- Idioto? Odezwała się gruba jędza.<br>- Wypłowiały szkieletor! - krzyknęła.  
>- Przemądrzała kujonica!<br>- Arystokrata od siedmiu boleści!  
>- Szlamowata zdzira!<br>- Ohydny wąż!  
>- Spokój! - krzyknęła przybyła McGonagall.<br>Cisza, jaka zapadła była nienaturalna i złowroga. Po chwili wszyscy rozeszli się.  
>- Granger! Malfoy! Za swoje haniebne zachowanie macie szlaban! Jutro punkt dwudziesta.<br>Oboje pokiwali głowami.


	2. Lekcja Eliksirów

„**Lekcja Eliksirów"**

Każda para miała za zadanie przyrządzić amortencję w ciągu zajęć. Jednej parze jednak się nie udawało.  
>- Malfoy, oddawaj kociołek - warknęła brunetka.<br>- Nie. Robię eliksir - odwarknął.  
>- To MY robimy ten eliksir, nie zapominaj.<br>- Ale ja jestem tu najlepszy.  
>- Nie, bo ja! Zamknij się wreszcie. Wsypię płatki róży - powiedziała.<br>- Na początku fiołki.  
>- Nie. Instrukcja, pamiętasz?<br>- Dobra - skapitulował.  
>- Teraz pomieszaj trzy razy w prawo i dwa razy w lewo.<br>- A nie odwrotnie? Pamiętaj, instrukcja!  
>- Idiota - warknęła.<br>- A teraz narcyzy.  
>- Nie, bo stokrotki - powstrzymała go.- Instrukcja mówi...<br>- Wsyp stokrotki i narcyzy - przeczytał.  
>- No właśnie!<br>- Teraz zamieszam.  
>- Nie, ja to zrobię - krzyknęła dziewczyna.<br>- Ja!  
>Wybuch.<p> 


	3. Sowiarnia

„**Sowiarnia"**

Czyszczenie sowiarni to najpożyteczniejszy i najpraktyczniejszy szlaban. Ale im się nie podobało.  
>- Jak to możliwe, że tu wylądowałam - wzdychała dziewczyna.<br>- Trzeba było się ze mną nie kłócić.  
>- Nie zaczynaj znowu. I tak jutro mamy szlaban u Snape'a - przypomniała.<br>- Mogłaś się ze mną nie szarpać, gdy mieszałem eliksir.  
>- Ja to miałam zrobić, durniu - warknęła.<br>- Uważaj na słowa. Kolejna kara mi niepotrzebna.  
>- Mi też.<br>Cisza.  
>- Granger?<br>- Czego?  
>- A może ty to skończysz, a ja...<br>- Nie ma mowy Malfoy.  
>- Zdzira!<br>- Dupek!  
>Cisza.<br>- Skończyłam!  
>- Ja też.<br>- Idę już!  
>- Ja też.<br>- Mam nadzieje, że umrzesz we śnie - rzuciła.  
>- Śnij dalej.<br>- Na pewno będę.  
>Rozeszli się.<p> 


	4. Szlaban numer dwa

„**Szlaban numer dwa"**

Kolejny dzień. Kolejny szlaban. Kolejne spotkanie z wrogiem.  
>- Obrzydliwe! Co to w ogóle jest? - krzyknęła Hermiona.<br>- Larwy Steryj. Potrzebne do Eliksiru Kłamstw.  
>- Nie pytam skąd to wiesz. Już już tego nie dotknę.<br>- Musisz je pogrupować, a ja segreguję odchody jednorożców. Chcesz zamiany?  
>- Nie, dzięki, postoję.<br>Nastała cisza, aż w końcu krzyk brunetki.  
>- To mnie ugryzło!<br>- Jeszcze tego brakowało - warknął Draco.  
>- To boli - zawyła.<br>- Wiem, musisz przemyć ranę - pokiwał głową.  
>- Ale jak? To piecze - zawyła głośniej.<br>- I dobrze. Zakłada się rękawice, idiotko.  
>- Leci z tego krew. Taka dziwna krew.<br>- Granger nie odlatuje. Ej, szlamo! - krzyknął.  
>- Idiota zakichany!<br>Po tych słowach zemdlała.


	5. Skrzydło Szpitalne

**Skrzydło Szpitalne"**

Dziewczyna obudziła się i rozejrzała w około. No tak, Skrzydło Szpitalne.  
>- Kto by pomyślał, że Granger mdleje na widok krwi - zaśmiał się blondyn.<br>- Zamknij się durniu. To wszystko twoja wina. To przez ciebie mieliśmy szlaban.  
>- Wypraszam sobie. To ty się ze mną kłóciłaś.<br>- Nie zaczynaj znowu.  
>- Ja zaczynam? To ty zaczynasz - warknął.<br>- Uspokój się już. Jesteśmy w szpitalu - przypomniała.  
>- Masz szczęście Granger. Snape odwołał nam resztę szlabanu, a ty masz tu zostać.<br>- Głupia Pielęgniarka - westchnęła Hermiona.  
>- Miałem nadzieje, że umrzesz, ale się nie udało.<br>- Jesteś skończonym idiotą, Malfoy. Wyjdź w tej chwili.  
>Draco spojrzał na nią i wyszedł. Została sama.<p> 


End file.
